


Food Porn

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brownies, Chocolate, F/M, Food, steak, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Nora prepares something special for Danse's birthday.





	Food Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Danse fluff (and a little smut). Enjoy!

God, he loves Nora. He loves her so much. He's so full that he can't move, lying on the sofa at Home Plate, slowly surrendering to sleep. The combination of the comforting warmth from the hearth and the amount of food he's consumed within the past hour is largely responsible for that. Nora's cooking is always the highlight of any day, but she'd planned something spectacular for Danse's birthday, far beyond what he could ever imagine. She'd once told him that food was the way to man's heart; he just hadn't been able to stop himself, all of his carefully constructed self control broken down by food.

Nora had left the listening post for Home Plate early that morning, ordering him to stay put until a few hours later. He obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and she promised that his temporary isolation would all be more than worth it, in the end. At first, he'd had his doubts. Nora is his entire world, the only person he trusts and the only person he has left. If anything, he wasn't completely certain that he'd be sane when he got there, but when he arrived and Nora pinned him against the door, the high heels and stockings were already starting to make up for any suffering. A tight red dress adorned her curving, prewar body and his hands roamed as she kissed him.

"We've got about a half hour before dinner's ready," she'd purred, trailing kisses over the stubble across his jaw. "What do you say we take this upstairs until then?"

After what had felt like an eternity without her company, he didn't need to be asked more than once. Danse picked her up and sprinted up the staircase, practically diving onto the bed with her. Soon, Nora's ecstatic giggles became cries of ecstasy, writhing beneath the former Paladin as he lifted her dress over her hips, too impatient to strip her properly. It was his personal mission to see her clawing at the sheets in pleasure and he made her (four times) with his mouth, fingers and eventually his cock rooted deeply within her as she climaxed for a fifth time in twenty five minutes. Nora had to spend the remaining five recovering, lying curled up against Danse's sturdy chest, breathing deeply.

When the smell of the Brahmin cuts began to overwhelm Nora's sweet perfume, she was forced to slip her knickers back on and check on the meat. She called up to him and he followed like a moth to the flame, suddenly finding himself famished after the excess physical activity - better than a training exercise.

It turned out Nora had spent a majority of the day preparing an especially delicious meal; large, fresh Brahmin steaks that were tender and a delectable shade of pink in the centre. She'd seasoned them and fried some sliced tatos to place genteely on the top and Danse didn't know how she'd found the time (or the skill) to cook like that. He was convinced he'd never eat again after enjoying every mouthful, until Nora brought out the dessert.

Apparently, brownies' as she'd called them, were a popular prewar treat, easy to make and delicious at any time of the day. The ones Nora had made touched a deeply hidden part of his soul and soothed it, coaxing out the blissful moan when he'd bitten into the first one. She'd served them warm with fresh cream, but that hadn't been all. Having made them herself, and knowing that Danse has quite the sweet tooth, she'd made chocolate and peanut butter brownies, thick, goey chocolate cubes with a layer of peanut butter in the middle. He'd never eaten so much in his entire life.

He's never eating again.

"Hey, Danse," Nora calls from the kitchen. "There's still some brownies left if you want some."

Danse looks over at Dogmeat, who cocks his head and whines. Obviously, the canine is just as aware as he is that if he eats anything else, he might be sick. Even as he breathes in, there's an uncomfortable stretch below his ribs...

"Danse, did you hear me?"

"Coming."


End file.
